


抹布will 无标题

by 275030069



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069
Summary: 1k+字短打抹布will*吸毒/强暴/射尿（内外都有）*地狱中的地狱*伤口/流血*无救赎作者性癖输出，无脑黄只为爽不许挂我
Relationships: mob/will sprout
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	抹布will 无标题

好想看will被肮脏而且讨厌英雄的路人大叔强暴啊，趁他重伤的时候捡回去，草草给他缝缝肚子的伤口，醒了还假惺惺的给will吃喝，过几天伤口发炎感染发着烧被大叔压着他操，一边操一边骂说什么狗屁的英雄，只不过是靠针筒注射换来的超能力，臭婊子把屁股夹紧一点。  
操红了眼把手边的针筒拿过来说你们英雄不就是靠这些东西吗？不就是靠这些…我来给你一点更好的，舒服得飞天的…  
男人发黄的指甲刮在will的手臂上，慌乱地找他的动脉，will先前都当这是酷刑闭上眼合上嘴就会过去了，当看见那管毒品之后才哑着嗓子哭说不要、求你、求你、我会被、会被…  
男人怒狠狠扯开他肚子上胡乱缝合的伤口，勾出血淋淋的一条鱼线，撕裂了周边反白的肉，will疼得尖叫，从裂口看进去能看见一塌糊涂的血肉。男人扇了他一巴掌，打得他耳鸣，粗粗的手指抠进他的伤口，还带着血污的手去捏will淡色的乳头，乳晕沾了血看起来和艳红色无两样，淫靡又下贱，男人埋在will肠道里的鸡巴涨得更大了，腥臭的浊气呼在will耳边说：很快就好，会舒服的，会舒服的，我们一起舒服，一起…  
男人压着他的手臂将针管里透明的液体缓缓推了进去，will最后一声哭叫随着液体进入血管被扼杀在喉咙里，男人伸出自己那只青青紫紫布满针孔的右手，熟练地往上面插了一针。  
很快的will浑身被一种要烧起来的热度爬满，血管和脑子都仿佛要炸裂开来，他眼前开始是一道道重影，飘飘然的快感让他痉挛着射精。他连一句话都说不出，只能像婴儿一样嗯嗯呀呀地呻吟着，男人的阴茎不断抽插着、不断摩擦着他高温的肉道，will高昂地尖叫后缩紧那道肉嘴，颤巍巍地射出一股股尿骚臭的黄液。  
男人也在毒品的影响下抱着will，用乳白的舌苔舔着will的乳头、will的耳朵、will的嘴唇，在十数下挺腰之后男人一掌按压will渗血的伤口，拍打在will臀瓣上的饱满卵蛋紧了紧，马眼大张着在身下这个新人英雄的肛门里射精。  
伴随射精的舒爽后是涌上膀胱的尿意，will躺在他身下两眼翻白，嘴边满是粘腻的唾液，他只感觉身体里传来又一股液体，深深灌进他的结肠，撑得他肚子满满的又排泄不出。  
will发出啊啊的破碎低吟，在男人满足得打了个颤将软下去的阴茎甩甩拔出去之后，他被操得流血的后穴没法轻易合拢，还在收收缩缩地吐出一股股混杂着鲜红血丝和澄黄体液的结块。  
令人羞耻的噗哧噗哧声响也无法让will从首尝毒品的后劲中缓过来，他身边的男人已经埋头窝着呼呼大睡，will歪头看着自己手臂上小小的针孔，周遭一圈泛起了粉红色，显眼得很，莫大的呕吐感从胃底直冲上口腔，他趴在一旁吐出鹅黄色的污物，眼泪和冷汗顺着头皮和鼻梁直淌。  
待Akira他们找到Will已经是几个星期后，那个男人以强暴、故意伤害和藏匿毒品被捕，而will以受害者W的身份上了新闻的一角，并且公开了他英雄的身份，毫无疑问在社会上被评为极度恶劣的针对英雄犯罪。  
will对此无动于衷，他只是坐在病床上呆呆望着手臂上难以入目的针孔，在那天之后几乎每日每夜男人都会强暴他。起先Will还有力气反抗甚至趁男人睡觉的时候逃到门口，却一次又一次失败，而每次失败都会被男人压着注射毒品，will到最后连爬都爬不起来，肛门和身体好似成了两个个体，一个因强暴的剧痛撕裂着、另一个却是有难以启齿的快感。  
有天男人外出留了will一个人，will计划着逃跑却趴在床上浑身发冷发抖，好像上千万只蚂蚁在啃咬自己，他连牙齿都打颤，最后把自己的指甲咬得流血等着男人旋开铁门的声音，但是那天男人没有。  
Will听见自己的青梅竹马怒吼着爆开门向他冲过来，而被骨髓里的虫子折磨得半死的will扯着Akira的衣袖，他接近歇斯底里地朝Akira吼着：他在哪里！我不行！我要疯了…救救我…akira我求你…akira…给我打针！给我！  
男人被判入狱的当天，will收到了helios的退职信。  



End file.
